I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle navigation and, more specifically, to systems and methods that fuse radar and visual information to navigate relative to detected objects.
II. Background Information
Various sensors may be employed, whether in a driver assist system or an autonomous vehicle, in order to aid in navigation of the vehicle. Such sensors may include radar units and cameras, among others. These sensors may collect information from the environment of a vehicle and use the collected information to make navigational decisions relative to various objects, hazards, etc. present in the environment of the vehicle. For example, the sensors may collect information associated with objects in a roadway, other vehicles, light poles, guard rails, pedestrians, among others. Information collected from the onboard sensor systems may enable driver assist or autonomous driving systems to recognize objects in a vehicle's environment and take appropriate action to reduce or minimize the risk of collisions.